Lets Stay Togther
by Yukiko-San Sohma
Summary: Love, Life, Death, Family, and Friends: The Most Important things about Eachother
1. Blood

Kioko was in a dark corridor; there were no lights except one circle of lights at the end of the corridor. Of fright, she ran towards the light but she couldn't reach it. The light traveled farther and farther every time she ran to it. She started to cry and then saw a shadow in the light. Her eyes depicted a knife and her heart started to run faster then normal. Next to Kioko's feet, she saw blood trailing out from behind her. She turned back but saw no one in the dark. She felt someone grasp her hands and she didn't move. The hand felt cold against hers while at the same time the circle of lights was diminishing. She cried and heard a yell from the distance. Kioko closed her eyes and opened them. Kioko looked behind her and saw her mother clutching her hands; on her back was a knife and on the floor were puddles of blood. Kioko began crying harder then ever and hugged her mother until she couldn't hug her no more. She heard a man's yell, and turned quickly towards the sound. Her father was on the floor and his blood was everywhere along with a knife struck into his ribs. Kioko, in shock and confusion, hugged both her parents in grief; her father and her mother were dead. Tears falling, Kioko looked up and saw in the distance, an enigmatic person. His or her footsteps echoed into the darkness and it's appearance disappeared gradually. Kioko stared into the distance and saw a flickered light of a blade. There was a moment of silence until she saw the face of the mysterious person. Blood poured out of it's mouth and Kioko saw it's sword visible in the darkness ready to kill. "Die" The sword came down and the environment around her altered into a blurring world of ice and fear.  
  
The alarm clock ranged and Kioko sat still on her bed as icy cold sweat glaciered on her skin. Her mind had just experienced something that any child would dread even if that child were real or not. She stared at her window across from her bed and looked down at her self. Blood was everywhere; on her face, clothes, and on her skin. Her eyes shook at the sudden sight and quickly looked up when she heard her mother's voice from the kitchen. "Kioko-san, Wake up it'd breakfast!" "B. Be... there in a minute!"  
Kioko knew what she just experienced was a dream, but blood was everywhere. Her dream was just a dream she would tell her self, but she knew it was also reality in a mysterious way. The color red mystified her mind.  
Kioko glanced at her clock and cried; quickly she ran into the shower and cleaned her self. In minutes, she was ready for school. Walking down the narrow stairs, she quickly ran into the food shelf and took out pieces of bread and ran out the door.  
"Mom, I going!"  
Without waiting for an answer Kioko ran to school for she was late and being tardy was the last thing Kioko wanted to do.  
  
On the bricks near Kioko's house, a black canary watched the tall girl run in fear of being late. It's red eyes watched in amusement as she vanished into the mist. It's wings picked up air and it flew away. Seconds after it was gone, the sky turned black and it started raining vigorously onto the moist ground. Kioko was tardy and after running for a long period of time, She was completely soaked from he rain.  
"Why me!" 


	2. Rain and Happiness

During lunch Kioko sat by herself at the far table near the entrance of the cafeteria. She always ate alone because nobody liked her; they all said from their wicked minds that she was ugly and small, mentally challenged and abnormal. The only strange thing that Kioko couldn't understand was that to many people, she met over the seas in her travels, they all say she was pretty with beautiful green eyes and was very intelligent. Kioko looked into the translucent window where she saw the world in a moist state. She could still hear the clatter of the rain lightly but fiercely hitting the object it ended up on. As the rain trickled down the window seal, she saw a glorifying sight of gold lighting striking through the sky. The entire room became silent and the thunder stopped abruptly in the mist. As the room became noisy with excitement, she heard a bang next to her. Kioko surprisingly looked in the direction of a boy who sat in a diagonal position of her. This was the first time someone sat near her during lunch.  
The boy had short firm gray hair and was very skinny. His head was down and his bangs covered his eyes; Kioko became alerted for this boy didn't move for a while. She saw water droplets fall from his hair and also figured that this boy was a new student. It took awhile for Kioko to notice that that it was rude to stare at someone. Kioko quickly turned her head in a guilty downward state and because of her carelessness accidentally dropped a metal cold spoon, which rested at the boy's foot. She froze and saw the boy lower his head and brought up the spoon. Instead of giving her the spoon he exchanged the spoon with his clean new spoon and gave it to Kioko. There she saw the sad eyes abrupt through the solid invisible barrier, which quickly turned into a gently happy glance.  
"Here's your spoon."  
"Oh thank you!"  
Kioko became shy when she suddenly saw the boy's gracefulness as he spoke to her. His eyes were blue and he looked so beautiful in an abnormal way. There was silence and Kioko became uncomfortable for the boy kept looking in her direction.  
"Um.. Thanks for giving me your spoon. Are you new?"  
"Yes I'm new. I come from Japan; I'm an exchange student."  
"Ow wow, that's awesome cause I'm from Japan too, but I'm not an exchange student. What's your name?"  
"Yuki Sohma, what's yours?"  
"Oh mine is Kioko Okita. Welcome to America then!" Kioko finished happily.  
"Thank you. You're a very cheerful person Kioko."  
"Yea, that's just my attitude. I believe what ever happens during a person's life, they should always be happy."  
After she said that, Yuki looked at Kioko as if she was special; the words she just told made him feel sadden Kioko thought. Silence approached between them two and the six period bells rang.  
"Well it's time to go," Kioko said.  
"Yea. It. W..was nice meeting you."  
"You too!"  
As Kioko saw Yuki walk off into the distance, she saw blood all over Yuki. She shook her head and saw Yuki in the original state; there was no blood. She looked away and glanced again at Yuki and saw blood dripping from his eyes. Everything Kioko saw she knew wasn't real but something about this mysterious person was haunting her. Confusion again flooded into Kioko's mind and she became scared; then happiness overtook her fear as she thought to her self, I made a new friend. 


End file.
